


Forever

by KatfisH_0FisH



Category: Haikyuu!!, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fukuroudani peeps are all owl shifters, Haikyuu and Voltron cross, Haikyuu tribes, M/M, Shapeshifters - Freeform, hurt/injury, tribe au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatfisH_0FisH/pseuds/KatfisH_0FisH
Summary: The Tribe AU of Haikyuu. Hurt, fluff, eVeryThiNg ensues.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> My friend was acting like an overgrown cat.   
> Including asking for head pats and all that.   
> Well, enjoy reading!

Akaashi-centric

Akaashi sits up with a start. His head immediately pounds against his skull and he presses hands against his head. Closing his eyes, he slows his rapid breathing. Why was this happening? Opening his gunmetal blue eyes, he scans his dwelling for changes, but nothing seems to be out of place. The tables were undisturbed, chests locked tight, weapons undisturbed. He couldn't feel any traces of magic other than his own. Odd.

Shrugging off the weird start that he had, Akaashi rocks out of his hammock. The sun began to peek through the window, a clear day. Changing out of his sleepwear, he squeezes on a dark gray crop top and two leather arm bands. They're unnecessary in his eyes, but the elders deem them important, so he wears them. He makes quick work of his daily wear: gray pants that reach just below the knee, a yellow and black utility belt, two fortune-charmed anklets, a thick cape that fades from a pale yellow into a deep blue, and most importantly, a golden head piece with a slim emerald-cut sapphire that rests on his forehead.

Casting a quick polish-clean chant on his staff, Akaashi makes his way out the door and onto the platform. A fine day with a cold breeze it seems. With a deep breath, arms became wings, feet to talons, eyes enlarging, and body shrinking. Spreading his wings, he took off in owl form and made his way towards the training area.

Flying over Fukurodani Tribe Village, he could see the village slowly bustling to life. Mothers guide their owlets to the schoolhouse, gardens being tended to, and hunters preparing to leave for the hunt. Seeing the arena below him, he lowers down and begins to revert his shift—

"AGGASHEEEEE!!"

Whipping around, he is immediately taken aback. Bokuto's eyes are glistening in the morning light. Absolutely breathtakingly beautiful. His smile reaches his eyes, joy so clear even in the early morning. His silver and black hair stick up in their own owlish style. Not even water could flatten his unnaturally stuck-up hair. Looking a little closer, a few strands of hair stick out and curl, clearly untouched from his sleep. This bed hair really shouldn't look so adorable. And cute.

Entranced, his hands move towards Bokuto's adorable ruffly hair. Entwining his fingers in his hair, he runs it through, straightening it out, unaware of the frozen Bokuto at this sudden gesture.

After his hands run through his hair a couple of times, his attention slowly falls and locks with Bokuto's golden orbs. His heart flies into his throat. Gulping, he tries to keep his face expressionless as he rips his hand out of his hair.

"Good morning, Bokuto-san," he said, letting a small smile slip.

Hm? Did I shock him? "Bokuto-san?" He waves his hand in front of his face.

Something clicks in Bokuto's eyes. "Ah, um, oh. Uh-yeah. Good morning to you too."

"Are you okay?"

His hands start flying. "Yeah yeah! I'm okay I'm okay! Just, we still up for partnering up today? It's sparring."

Smiling a little wider, "Yeah. That'd be great."

Akaashi nearly buckles when Bokuto flashes another blinding smile his way. After all these years, Bokuto still made his heart beat erratically. He's surprised again when Bokuto loops an arm around his shoulders, leading him towards the other warriors. They turn around, greeting them with a collection of both ecstatic and tired feels. Their conversation quickly grows ranging from excellent hunts the day before, luck at the village casino, and even a newborn owlet in the Yukie family.

The conversation must have lasted for quite some time. The warriors usually began training on their own accord, but it seems that things aren't quite normal today. "Get moving you pesky warriors! Skills won't grow on their own when you stand still!" elder Takeyuki Yamiji hollers as he begins storming over to their circle of warriors. A loud, collective groan follows. "Stop groaning and get moving!"

With one last glance at Bokuto, Akaashi takes off into the sky to begin training.

\-------- }:> \-------

Bokuto-centric

Clash.

Scratch.

Clash.

Sparring has always been a favorite for Bokuto. The euphoria and the panic that comes with a fight is thrilling. It's especially better when fighting with someone with skill on par with his own. Sure, Akaashi used to be incredibly suckish with a sword, or with any close-combat weapon really, but his rapid improvement left most other warriors speechless. His moves were sharp and calculating with no excess whatsoever. When he fights, it seems as if he's dancing, light and elegant. Today, however, something seems to be bothering him. His swings are much more rigid and lack their usual precision. Should I ask him what is up?

Just as he opens his mouth, a scream rips through the air. Immediately, sparring practice is forgotten as the warriors lift into the air, not bothering to fully shapeshift. Immediately, Bokuto is hit with the foul smell of a raging fire. He has a feeling about this, and it's not a good one.

Scanning the village, his eyes blow wide at the sight of a house burning with intense purple flames. His heart is in throat as he dives down to help others get away. He manages to lead a few frightened owlets away from the frightening flames. Turning back around to scan the wreck on last time, his blood begins to boil. The purple flames left nothing behind. No rubble, no ashes. Yet it still burns. Squinting into the fire, the silhouette of a large, bulky figure appears. Then multiple. Oh crap.

\-------- }:> \-------

Akaashi-centric

Akaashi wonders if all the unusual events this morning were trying to warn him of this sudden attack. The fire was clearly magical and under strict control. Not to mention the disgusting purple color. There was nothing they could do to save the house now. The caster would most likely keep the fire burning even after the ashes burn away. He scans the area again for any scattered owlets. He sighs in relief seeing no one was left. Except for one figure.

Looking closer, he sees that the figure is Bokuto-san. His golden eyes are blown wide with a mix of emotion. Fear and anger it seems. He follows his gaze into the fire, gasping at the approaching silhouettes. There is only one kingdom that is notorious for its purple flames. Flames that wreaked havoc in its wake, leaving nothing behind. Not even ashes. There is one kingdom that was unrelentless when it came to conquest. Sieges, genocide, public executions, gladiator fights, and full out annihilation. There is only one... and Bokuto-san is standing right in front of their ruthless emperor.

In panic, he began to fly over, shouting, "Bokuto-san, run!"

Bokuto-san didn't move a muscle. Biting his tongue, he reaches out and grabs Bokuto-san at his waist. Sparing one glance back at the emperor, he realizes that it's a terrible mistake. The emperor is guiding his disgusting purple flames at other houses while his feared hooded sorceress steps out from behind him, conjuring a spell aiming directly at him and Bokuto-san. He frantically turns back around and drags him away. He feels a sense of relief when he is just outside the edge of the dense forest. It would prevent decent cover. At least until he can snap Bokuto-san out of his daze. His relief, however, was cut short at a sharp pain on his left calf. Quiznacking hag. He knows that the witch is preparing another spell. Biting his lower lip, the metallic taste of his own blood brought his senses back. Bokuto-san first. Stupid spell on calf second.

Flying through the dense forest is never easy. With Bokuto-san's still shocked body in his arms, however, he's slamming into branches and getting mouthfuls of leaves that he spat out. He finally reaches the ritual clearing. This landing seems to knock the daze out of Bokuto-san.

"Akaashi? What happened? Are you alright? Why are we at the ritual circle? Are we going to have to—" Bokuto-san rants, frantically absorbing his new surrounding in.

Sighing, Akaashi grips Bokuto-san's shoulders tightly. "We don't have time to talk. We are going to cast the protection spell at this ritual circle. No questions, just do it."

"Uh, ok." Bokuto-san dashes off to the other side. With Bokuto-san's attention diverted away from him, Akaashi spares a look at his calf. The contact point of the spell on his pale leg was pitch black, throbbing in pain. Thin lines slowly branch out from the center and seemingly wrap around his leg. He hopes a reverting spell will be enough and casts it quickly. Directing his attention back towards the ritual circle, he sees Bokuto-san vigorously nodding his way. Ready. He nods in return. He stretches his arms out in front of him, quickly muttering the chant. The engravings that make up the circle glow a calming white. The pitch black immediately descends. 

Looking around with his adjusting owl eyes, the fires seem to have immediately stopped once the darkness fell. Thank goodness. A good rest would be great right now. Might as well.

The last thing he heard was a soothing voice calling his name.

\-------- }:> \-------

Bokuto-centric

One moment he's staring into the sickening purple flames and the next he finds Akaashi's gunmetal blue eyes staring at him with determination. Next thing he knows is that Akaashi is collapsing on the ground and he has no choice but to frantically bring him to the hospital.

And now here they are in a hospital room with an unconscious Akaashi. He feels extremely guilty. Not only did he get saved by Akaashi, Akaashi was the only one who got injured. He, on the other hand, had just a few scratches. To top it off, he literally saved the entire village by casting the Makkura protection spell. The least he could do was fight alongside him, right? Well, nope! He just HAD to daze out and become an unresponsive bag of dung.

After Akaashi's collapse, everything was a whirlwind of events. Apparently, the smoke had risen high above the tree line, making all nearly tribes panic. And when the Makkura protection spell had been activated, they stampeded over all at once. The Nekoma tribe sniffed out and arrested all remaining invaders while the Karasuno tribe took away the injured on stretchers to their hospital. Even the tribes that they hardly interacted with came to their aid. The Inarizaki foxes started damage management and set up tents for recovery and rest. Bokuto was numb and couldn't remember anybody else. It was all a blur. The only thing he could see clearly was Akaashi's body. It hurt to look at him, yet he couldn't take his eyes away. All his small smiles sent him over the moon. His caring personality warmed him on even the coldest of winters. He knew all his traits. He knew what made him happy and what made him sad. He was there to support him during the good and comfort him during the bad.

Dang, he has it bad, doesn't he?

\-------- }:> \-------

Bokuto-centric

Two weeks have passed since the attack. The intruders were confirmed to be from the most feared empire in the world: the Galra empire. Why they were the only ones attacked on this continent only added to Bokuto's fears. Akaashi hadn't even woken up! What could he do without him? Akaashi is his rock. He grounds him, keeps him in check, yet lights up his entire world at the same time.

After the attack, all the tribes had gathered to discuss anything and everything. Clearly the Galra Empire had its eyes on them. They all collectively agreed to prepare themselves for war and to support one another in necessary. And other stuff of course, but Bokuto couldn't bother to focus when Akaashi was still unconscious.

He stopped walking. Looking up, he realizes he's stopped in front of Akaashi's hospital room. He really couldn't live without Akaashi huh? Strolling in, he feels as though he is in heaven. The figure is upright in the bed, leaning against pillows and staring out the window. Sunlight cradles him, wrapping him in a warm embrace. Slowly, he turns around, gaze softening when he locks eyes with Bokuto.

"Hey Bokuto-san."

Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap...

He...

Him...

The love of his life but he has yet to confess...

"AGAAASHEEEEE!!" Bokuto leaps onto the bed, wrapping his arm tightly around Akaashi's waist. He was Akaashi deprived, so he snuggles his face into the crook of his neck. "Akaashi..."

"Hey, hey Bokuto-san. Wait, why are you crying? Are you alright?"

There it is. His irreplaceable love for the others around him. His care, his warmth. But most importantly, he's alive. Snapping upwards, he firmly plants his hands on his shoulders.

"Akaashi. Really? You ask me if I'm ok?" he breathes out, tears forming a waterfall.

"This is why I love you so damn much." Crap. He locks gazes with Akaashi again. "I said that out loud didn't I?"

Akaashi nods slowly.

"Uh, um, well. Ok, I got this. You don't need to say anything. But know that—"

"I know Bokuto-san. I know. Your care for me is irreplaceable. I wouldn't trade it for anything. I know for you, as long as I'm here by your side for the rest of your life as a friend you'd be fine." He stops and turns away, muttering something incomprehensible.

"What was that?"

"I love you too!" he sputters out, turning away. "And I'd like to be by your side forever," he mutters out. If Bokuto hadn't been listening so intensely, he would have missed it. He's now over the moon, ecstatic, happy, and relieved. A jumble of emotions indeed. He couldn't keep the smile off his face anymore.

"Forever?"

"Yeah, forever."

**Author's Note:**

> My friend inspired me to do this fanfic.   
> I must say I feel quite content with myself for this being the first one I've ever written.   
> Thanks for their edits too, and I hope that this fills the teacup just a little on this BokuAka ship.   
> Hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
